


The Ball

by The_Whip_Hand_81



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: 22 year old Seb, 34 year old Seb, Debutante Ball, Dirty Talk, F/M, Flashback, Gossip Girl Style, Hard to get, Judaism, Office Sex, Reader deflects Sebs advances, Reader request, Rich snobs, Seb falls for lower class reader, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Sebastian is like Carter Baizen, Smut, Suggestive language, Woman of Jewish Faith, breaking traditions, successful business woman, upper class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Whip_Hand_81/pseuds/The_Whip_Hand_81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've got this feeling, that there's something that I missed<br/>(I could do most anything to you)<br/>Don't you breathe, don't you breathe<br/>(I could do most anything to you)<br/>Something happened that I never understood<br/>(I could do most anything to you)<br/>You can't leave, you can't leave</p><p>~"Somewhere A Clock is Ticking" Snow Patrol</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Humble Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reader request. This particular awesome reader wanted to see a younger Seb involved with someone of the Jewish faith with some customs peppered throughout. I did some research and the reader was really generous in answering all these annoying questions I had about her and her traditions LOL  
> Thank you, darling! I hope it reads well. =) Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Here's a collage of pictures. The first photo is for chapter 1 =)  
> http://i44.photobucket.com/albums/f24/dancingninjas1981/IMG_20160824_204618_zpsk4io9iai.jpg

Raizel sits in her leather desk chair overlooking midtown Manhattan from her office window. She leans back in her expensive chair, tenting her fingers as she looks across the street to the other business buildings this Monday morning. She has a corporate meeting today that could merge two of the most powerful businesses in NYC. Raizel looks down at her diamond ring that sparkles in the sun light shining through her deluxe floor to ceiling windows. She smiles to herself and thinks how far she's come. Raizel hadn't always been the Chair Woman of the Board nor a successful person. In fact, she came from a humble family that started with humble beginnings. She sighs to herself as recalls her first job in a country club her father use to manage when they first moved to Conneticutt from Israel.

Oh, how far she'd come.

*****

~12 years earlier~

"I told you to leave it over there. GOD! How moronic are you?" a blond haired girl in her late teens shrills at Raizel as she holds the blond girl's purse. The girl had carelessly dropped it and Raizel kindly picked it up for her so she doesn't lose it only to get yelled at. Raizel nods her head politely and leaves the small purse on the restroom counter. Raizel stands off to the side near the bathroom mirror at her post; she is a bathroom attendant for the ladies room in the country club. 

The blond girl snarls at her via her reflection, "Are you going to stand there all day?"

"Yes," she answers, "it's my job." 

"Ugh! Gross," the blond girl shudders, finishes styling her hair and huffs out of the bathroom, not leaving a tip for Raizel. 

"Bitch," Raizel mutters under her breath when there's a knock on the door, "Hello? Raizel? I need some assistance out here, please." It's the voice of her father. She steps out of the bathroom to see her father with a clipboard, directing several people in their uniform (black button down shirts with red vests and black pants and black shoes) to their new stations and responsibilities around the club. 

"Yes, dad?" she asks dryly, adjusting her long black skirt as she approaches her flustered father. 

"Sunshine, there you are. I'm gonna need you to be a waiter during the debutante gathering being held in the grand ballroom," he hands her a list of things to do in the grand ballroom. 

"Oh, no. Please don't make me work that party. I've had enough upper class snobs tell me off today. I don't know how much more insults I can take..." Raizel pleads. 

Her father brings her aside, "Listen, I can't go easy on you just because you're my daughter. If I let up one iota, the workers will be upset at me for playing favorites and you know the rest. Now, go. The ball starts at 7, sharp! And please don't attack the clientele this time," he nudges you off in the direction of the ballroom. 

"Hey, I stand by my actions. That man was BEGGING to have clam chowder poured on his head for calling me a 'broad'."

********

The grand ballroom is filled to the brim with NY and Conneticutt's most wealthiest families to introduce their young daughters into high society. In the last hour, Raizel has literally been running around the room catering to all the rich people's needs. "There's not enough liquor in my martini!" "Miss, we need more cavier at our table." "Excuse me? Can you send a bottle of champagne over to that table?" "Yes, can you please hurry with our drinks?" 

Once the announcement was made that the debutantes and their suitors were making their grand entrance on the long ornate staircase, Raizel takes a step aside against the wall, far from the action and far from being seen. Dozens of beautiful young women dressed in expensive, glamorous glowns lined the steps of the stairwell, their tuxedoed suitors on the opposite side of the steps. 

Raizel watches in the shadows, her eyes soft and in awe of the many colorful gowns she can't wear or the heels she'll never try on. Raizel is of the Jewish faith, a reformed girl who mustn't show much skin and keep body parts such as cleavage and knees covered as part of their customs. There are times, though, times like these that Raizel wishes she can dress like those ladies just once. She sighs as she notices one person in particular up high on the top of the stairwell. A tall, handsome young man in an all black tuxedo, coat tail jacket, grey vest and bow tie complete with white gloves. The brown haired man's blue eyes sparkles in the spotlight that hit his gorgeously carved face -even all the way up there she can see how blue they were. His eyes seem to notice Raizel in the shadows and she becomes uneasy and pretends to busy herself at the table beside her. 'He can't see me. I'm in the dark..light's in his eyes..he probably sees his friends in the crowd or something,' she tells herself. 

The debutantes descend the long staircase and line up across the ballroom floor, side by side, as their gentlemen suitors line up and stand in front of their lady partners, hands at their sides. Raizel cautiously walks behind the crowd, almost skulking between people's bodies to catch a closer glimpse of this handsome young man. She stares at him to his left, quietly enamoured of his beauty. Standing still, as the master of ceremonies gives a speech about the girls in their gowns, the blue eyed man shifts his eyes to his left and sees Raizel quickly duck behind a woman's shoulder. 'Nope, he definitely saw me,' she says as she shrinks away into the kitchen to hide. 

After a few minutes, classical music plays. Raizel's uncle, head chef of the kitchen, hands Raizel a silver platter of fancy appetizers for the crowd. "Here, go out there and serve them to the rich kids after their dance," he quickly hands her the platter in a frenzy. 

Before heading out the swinging doors, Raizel looks at her reflection in the shiny platter in her hands. Her dark brown hair is in a low ponytail, her olive skin always makes her blue eyes pop underneath her long lashes. People always told her she looked like she wore makeup because of how beautiful her skin and eyes were so that gave her confidence..just not today. 

She pushes her way through the door with platter in hand and sees the end of the ball dance; the debutantes and suitors curtsy and bow to each other. The families erupt in a nice ovation as the suitors take the hands of the debutantes and escort them to their tables. The first table jsut so happened to have that handsome boy that caught her eye. Unfortunately, his partner was that annoying blond girl from the bathroom earlier. Raizel, not meeting anyone's eyes but passing the platter in front of their faces,  keeps calm and steady. The blond girl notices her and scoffs, "Ew! You are the girl from the bathroom that watches everyone pee. Why are you serving food? That's disgusting!" Everyone at the table laughs except the blue eyed man.

Raizel's cheeks become pink with embarrassment, she can feel his eyes on her. Her voice shakes as she lowers the tray to his face, "Appetizer, sir?" 

His eyes glide up to her face, half smirking, "If you're not on the menu, I don't care for anything else." 

Raizel's eyes bulge in surprise, sending laughter throughout the table. The blond girl sucks her teeth, "Don't say that to her, Sebastian. She may think you like her." 

Sebastian keeps his eyes locked on Raizel, calm and coolly replies to his date, "I do like her, Deandre."

Raizel keeps passing the platter in front of the young adults faces, pretending not to hear, her heart beating fast. 

Deandre flips her hair off to the other side, "No, you don't. Look at her outfit. She looks like a tiny little girl playing dress up as her mommy or something," she hollers at Raizel ,"Do you even have legs underneath all that skirt?!" Again, everyone laughs except Sebastian. Raizel begins to walk away to another table, mortified. 

He waves his hand in a 'stop' motion in front of Deandre, his eyes still locked on Raizel, "Be quiet, Deandre. Excuse me, miss? Miss?" 

Raizel stops in her tracks and slowly turns around to look at him standing up at the table, "Yes?" she answers.

He places his white gloved hands in his pockets, "Hi. May I ask your name?"

Deandre huffs and shifts annoyed in her seat, arms folded over her chest as Raizel speaks in a low voice, "Raizel." 

Deandre rolls her eyes and comments, "Raisin?" 

Sebastian shoots her a dirty look and corrects her, "RAI-ZEL, you idiot."

Raizel tries to contain her giggle when he looks back at her, "Well..it's a beautiful name. Very unique and rare. I like unique and rare things...I tend to collect them..." 

The last sentence sends a chill down her spine and she tries to shake it off, "It means 'rose' in Yiddish-Hebrew. It's all right, I guess," she shrugs it off. 

Sebastian puckers his lips in thought and smiles, "Well, if you get off shift early, you should come and join us. We'd be lucky to have you."

Deandre clicks her teeth and rolls her eyes once more, "Yeah, right. If you do, change your clothes first, you've got poop and pee particles on them. Something classy and decent - Oh, wait, you can't cause you're not allowed to." 

Sebastian erupts at her, "WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP, DEANDRE?! Go find some old guy to go down on, maybe he'll put you in his will. If you haven't done that already."

Raizel grasps the side of the platter and spins around, "I've gotta wait tables. Nice meeting you." She stomps right through the crowd and into the kitchen, sitting the platter down and running to the backdoor and out into the golf course in the night. The dark golf course brought relief for Raizel as she clenches her chest and bends over. The feeling of worthlessness and embarrassment is overtaking her emotions; she's done being nice. She wants to act out; pour drinks over Deandre's head, throw food at their faces, run home to the small house they live in not too far off the golf course. She stands up straight, looking up at the stars on this clear night and inhales with her eyes closed. 

"She can be a bitch sometimes." A man's voice says behind her, startling her, spinning around on her heels to meet the voice. 

Sebastian's hands are tucked into his trouser pockets and gently walks up toward Raizel, "Don't let her get to you, she's like that with everyone."

Raizel, looking down at her skirt, smooths out to distract herself from looking at Sebastian, "She doesn't do that with you."

He frowns and shrugs, "That's because I let her fuck me." 

Raizel's eye bulge once again, "Geez. You're awfully blunt, aren't you?" 

Sebastian smiling, now standing in front of Raizel, looking down at her short 5'2 frame. His voice low and deep, "I am very blunt...and very open about my feelings. So I must be honest when I tell you that you caught my eye in the ballroom earlier, hiding in the shadows."

"Oh...I wasn't hiding. I was...just doing my job; being out of the way," she jokingly shrugs, his eyes beaming into her face. 

Sebastian smouldering eyes stays looking at her flushed face, "Do I make you nervous, Raizel?" 

She inhales deeply and flicks her eyes up to his, "A little bit, yes."

"I'd like to get to know you better, is that all right with you?" he brings his hand to brush a strand away from her forehead, making her body tense up, but she gently pushes his hand away from her head. 

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea. No, thank you," she smiles awkwardly. 

Sebastian balks, a bit offended, "Why not?"

"Well, it's obvious. You're definitely not my type..." she turns to walk back into the kitchen area when Sebastian grabs her arm and pulls her back to face him, his face filled with rage. 

"What the Hell are you talking about 'not your type'? I'm everybody's type!" both his hands are grasping her upper arms, squeezing as he continues, "I'm the type that women drop their panties for! I'm the type that old ladies leave substantial amounts of money in their will! I'm the type that get girls wet just by looking at them!"

"You're hurting me! Let go!" Raizel finally breaks her arms out of his grip and huffs at him, "Don't be such an egotistical jerk! Not every woman who sees you thinks you're the shit, ok?" 

Sebastian straightens out his coat tail jacket and rolls his shoulders back, "Oh yeah? I bet you're wet between those thighs right now just standing here looking at me.." 

Raizel scrunches her nose in disgust (even though she knew he was speaking truths), "Oh, gross...goodbye, Sebastian." She turns around and heads toward the kitchen door, leaving Sebastian standing in the dark grassy golf course. 

Once the door closes, Sebastian balls up his hands in near defeat, struggling to compose himself. He calmly smiles to himself, "This is going to be fun," and walks back into the kitchen to get back to the debutante ball. 

***


	2. Stables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raizel can't get seem to get a reprieve from Sebastian's presence but is that what she really wants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each picture in the collage goes accordingly with each chapter I posted in the prior chapter. =)

Ever since that night out back, Raizel has been trying to avoid Sebastian like the plague. He has been coming to the country club with his friends every day to seek out Raizel, almost stalking her whereabouts on the exclusive property. If she were working the tables inside the dining hall, Sebastian would be there dining with friends for hours. If she were working the golf course concession stand, he would be there playing a few holes with the older gentlemen of the club. If Raizel were working the morning shift at the pool, handing out towels and drinks, Sebastian would be there in his dark blue swimming trunks and oiled up body. And she noticed his perfect body when he had clothes on but, shirtless...she was a loss for words when he pulled himself out of the pool, water dripping down his body, hair wet and matted. He walked up to her and politely asked for a towel, sealing her mouth shut so it doesn't fall open. 

"Here you go," she replied professionally. 

Sebastian looked her in the eyes and smirks, "Thanks, Doll...maybe next time you can join me in my private pool...in my room. Not so much as a pool as it is a hot tub. No clothes allowed." He gives her a wink and walks away. 

Today, Raizel is in the horses stables arranging riders' equipment and making sure the horses have enough food and hay in their stables. She breathes a sigh of relief as she hasn't seen Sebastian all day. 'Maybe he finally went back to NY,' she thinks as she turns around to the galloping of a horse coming into the stables. Sebastian, dressed in a crisp white button down (top buttons undone) shirt, grey slacks and black shoes, climbs off the brown horse when he sees Raizel. She turns away from him busying herself filling the horses' oats bags. 

"There you are, Rai," he says cheerfully bringing in the horse into its compartment. 

"Don't call me 'Rai'," is all she says, filling the bags. 

"What bug crawled up your ass?" he chuckles grabbing a rider's crop hanging from a hook on the wall. 

"No bug..just your presence," she bends over slightly to pick up a horse brush when she feels something at the back of her long black skirt, hiking it up from behind. She freezes in place and stops breathing. 

Sebastian is hiking up the back of her skirt with the riding crop, speaking nonchalantly, "What do you have under there? I bet you're wearing some sexy panties under that skirt, aren't you?" He smiles to himself as the crop lifts the skirt to the back of her thighs until Raizel spins around and slaps it out of his hand. 

"Why won't you leave me alone?!" she yells up at him.

Sebastian approaches her, "Because I can't leave you alone."

"WHY?!" she asks, stomping her foot on the hay covered floor.

Sebastian shrugs his shoulders and frowns, "I want you and what I want I always get." 

"You can't have me. I'm not some award, Sebastian, I'm a fucking person." 

His blue eyes turn dark as he closes the gap between their bodies, "Ooo, baby, I love it when you swear. Such a filthy mouth on an innocent little thing. You just made my dick hard." Quickly, Sebastian wraps his arms around Raizel's waist, lifting her off the ground and kissing her hard, not letting her go. His tongue pushes his way through her lips and devours her tongue, sucking gently on her tongue. Raizel squeaks in reluctance and beats his shoulders with her fists to put her down which he does. 

She jumps back, chest heaving, catching her breath and holding her chest, "What is wrong with you??" the walls of her vagina clenched and trying very hard not to get any wetter than what she already is. 

"Please give me a chance, Rai. Let me prove to you that I am worthy to be with a girl like you. I swear I'm worth the trouble. Have me over for dinner with the family!" he begs. 

Raizel turns away from him, trying to stifle her arousal and stay mad at him, "Oh HELL no! Meet my parents? HA! That's a laugh." 

Sebastian backs up, hands up in defeat, "Fine...I'll leave you alone. I get it. I won't bother you anymore. I'm sorry for wasting your time, Rai....I'll see you around." He easily turns and walks out of the stables, hands at his back. Raizel watches him go and wonders what he's up to. That was too easy...

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all your help, Raizel!


	3. Guess Who's Coming for Dinner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day at work, Raizel comes home to an unexpected guest.

Raizel walks up the path of her family's modest home they live in on the country club property, away from all the noise and crowds. She opens to door to the delicios smells of her mother's cooking. She can smell the holishkes and freshly baked apple cake. Unfortunately, she could also smell the gefilte fish, her least favorite dish. Raizel cringes at the smell of the fish as one of her brothers, Aaron, walks down the steps from the top floor with a smile, "Hey, Raizel. You didn't tell us your friend was coming over. Mom just about had a heart attack thinking there wouldn't be enough food so she made the gefilte just in case." 

Raizel's eyebrows bunched in confusion, "Friend? I have no friends here." She enters the dining room to find her father and her other brother, Chaim, standing in front of someone. 

Her mother comes out of the kitchen with a welcoming smile, "Rai's home!" Chaim and her father turn around revealing their guest. 

It is Sebastian wearing a t-shirt and blue jeans and a big smile, "Hi, Raizel. I hope you remembered you invited me to dinner yesterday." 

Her mouth drops, "Uuuh, I -" 

Her father walks up to Raizel and wraps his arm around her shoulders, walking her into the dining room to sit next to Sebastian.   
"Sebastian's family have been such great contributors to the country club, I'm so glad we finally get to have a member of that family over for dinner. And, look! He bought your mother flowers! Isn't that nice?" Her father sits his daughter next to Sebastian at the table as he takes the seat at the head of the table. Her mother sits at the other end of the table as her two brothers sit opposite from her and Sebastian. 

"All right, lets get this delightful meal started, what do ya say, kids?" Raizel's father lowers his head and begins to bless the food:

"Barukh Atah Adonai, Eloheynu Melekh ha-olam, ha-motzee lekhem min ha-aretz. ENJOY!" he says enthusiastically. 

Raizel uncomfortably passes the platter of holishkes over to Sebastian when her father asks him, "So! What are you doing for school, Seb?" 

Sebastian answers while taking a helping of food and looks over to the head of the table, "Well, I'll be attending Dartmouth again in the fall. I'm a business major with a minor in finance." 

"OH!" Raizel's mother proudly exclaims, "Just like you, Raizel! Business major!" 

He continues to speak respectfully to the man of the house while his hand slowly works its way onto Raizel's skirted thigh. Her eyes bulge, she is silent and freezes up as he continues to look at her father to speak, "I'll also be working for my father part time in the city at his real estate firm, maybe get ahead of the game early." He chuckles as his fingers pull the hem of her skirt up and finds the bare skin on her thigh. He is palming her thigh as he keeps conversation, not missing a beat with a smile, "Yeah, I think that's my future: real estate."

"What a fine young man!" Raizel's father boasts. 

Sebastian's hand finally glides up her thigh and down between her closed thighs and she coughs, almost choking. Everyone is alarmed and her father asks, "Oh, geez, pumpkin. Are you all right?"

Sebastian's fingers are trying to wiggle it's way passed her sealed thighs when he looks at her with genuine concern, "Yeah, you okay, Raizel?" 

She pulls his hand away from her and smiles, clearing her throat, "Yes. I'm okay...Um, I'm not that hungry right now..may I be excused?" 

Her mother pipes in, "Oh! You should show Seb around the private property. Give him a behind the scenes look of what its like here." 

"That's a great idea, honey! Yes, take your friend around the grounds. It'll be fun!" her father agrees. 

Raizel looks to her side at Sebastian who is grinning like a cat that ate the canary, "I'd love that." 

She stands up, "Fine. Lets get it over with." Sebastian shoots up with excitement and bids the family farewell as they exit the room and house out the back door. 

It's nearly dark out as Raizel rushes ahead of Sebastian, her arms folded over her chest. He catches up to her and takes her hand to stop. "Wait up...look what I brought to the party." He pulls out a flask, "Straight Vodka. Have some, it'll loosen you up."

"No thanks..I can't.." she looks up at him, trying not to fall for his spell. 

He smiles, "So what if it's not blessed...come on...it'll make the tour so much more fun...come on, chicken.." he begins to cluck like a chicken when Raizel snatches it from his hand and takes a few swallows of the burning liquid. She coughs loudly and cringes. 

"That's my girl...now, show me around." 

They walk side by side around the private property. Raizel shows him to the back offices of the country club and the storage rooms and empty halls as they each take turns drinking from the flask. They finally reach the last room: her father's office. She lets him in and turns on the light. A small modest office with a desk and chair, nothing fancy. 

Seb leans on the desk and looks at Raizel standing there in front of him. She is nervous and a bit drunk, her balance is a little off but her personality seems to have lifted a bit with the alcohol. 

He blurts out, "Do you ever think about fucking in this office? No one can hear you....no one can hear us..." he steps closer to her. 

Uneasy, she replies, "Lets go...we shouldn't be here.."

"Why do you dress like that?" he blurts out again, slurring. 

"To show modesty. We aren't allowed to show skin like other women. Not like those who are part of this country club," she nervously fiddles with her fingers in front of her. 

Sebastian stands in front of her, looking down at her, his pupils wide, "Some guys may think it's boring the way you dress. But I think it's cool," his fingers glide down her arms, "leaving a lot to the imagination...makes me wonder what's underneath..." he lowers his head to kiss her, "I have a big imagination.." he kisses her on the mouth but she pulls away. 

"Stop." 

"Show me what's underneath. I wanna see if I'm right." 

"About what?" she sighs in annoyance.

"See if you're wearing a thong or not.." he lunges at her skirt and tugs it down, biting his lip. 

She jumps back and yells, "WAIT! Ok...I'm not taking it off...I'm just going to lift it up....but don't touch me, okay?" 

"Fine," Sebastian stands at attention with his hands at his back as Raizel nervously turns away from him and slowly pulls up her skirt revealing a black thong. Sebastian rushes up behind her, firmly pressing his erection into her back and speaks through gritted teeth, "I knew it..you little tease....is that for me?" 

Raizel bites her lower lip and answers in a small voice, "Maybe."

He thrusts into her thonged ass cheeks, "You're not as innocent as you seem..." he thrusts into her again making her smile and whimper. She presses back into his front, her eyes closed. 

"Does daddy's little girl want to get fucked inside her daddy's office?" He asks in a husky tone.

All she can do is nod. Sebastian swings her small body around and pushes her forward to her father's desk, bending her over and slaps her ass cheek, hard, drawing out a gasp and then moan from her throat. Sebastian quickly unbuckles his belt and unzips his jeans, letting them drop to his ankles. Raizel's breathing is static, she can't seem to control her heart that is beating way out of her chest. Sebastian licks his hand and rubs it along his shaft for lubrication before shoving his long uncircumsized dick into her wet pussy from behind. Raizel buckles back into his front and screams as he begins to pound her relentlessly from behind, "FUCK! You're so fucking wet, Rai!.....so wet and so fucking tight! Ah..GOD! Baby...fuck! You like this? You like me fucking you from behind on your daddy's desk? We gonna leave some stains for daddy? Huh?" 

Raizel's small frame is being tossled and pounded into by Sebastian's tall, strong hold on her. Her body slamming into the desk and she's loving every minute of it. "SEBASTIAN!" she pants as he slaps the side of her ass again. 

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you're not going to be able to work tomorrow...." he slams faster into her hole, "FUCK!...I..I can't hold back...." he grunts. 

"Seb! SEB! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Raizel explodes onto Sebastian's cock, her tiny body trembling beneath him. 

Sebastian pulls out of her quickly and comes on her clothed back, fast and hard, shooting all over the back of her black shirt with a loud sigh of relief. He pulls his pants back up and slouches on the desk beside Raizel as she lifts up her dirty shirt over her head and smoothes her skirt down with a smile. She takes the black shirt and balls it up, leaving her white cami on, "I'll have to sneak back into the house when they're all sleeping." 

Sebastian looks over to her with a small smile, "Doesn't it feel good to do bad things?" 

Raizel nods her head, "Yeah. It sure does." 

"Well," Sebastian buckles his belt and sighs, "I'd hate to fuck and go but I need to get back to the hotel."

Raizel's blue eyes seem to smile along with her mouth, "Okay...maybe I'll see you around some time." 

Sebastian opens the office door, "Maybe," and disappears into the dark golf course. 

****

Raizel didn't see Sebastian after that night. It was rumored that he went back to NY early to prepare for his fall semester at school. She wasn't disappointed that she didn't get to say goodbye or anything. She was just grateful that she took the risk and lived a little and had a fling like so many women of her age should do. A notch on her belt, so to speak. She just wished she knew where to find him. 

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I got the customs right but, according to the star of the story, she highly approves! =)


	4. 12 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raizel's flashback stops when she must attend a business meeting....

~PRESENT DAY~

Being the Chairwoman of the board of her Fortune 500 company, Raizel attends all the meetings to make sure no decisions are ever made without her. In the ten years she's worked at this NYC company, she's met tons of people through networking and events. One such event that was held with another popular company in her building brought her into contact with an old friend from her past. She was introduced to him by the vice president of her company at the dinner party. It was Sebastian Stan, her summer lay from 12 years ago. They both pretended they didn't know each other, they just shook hands and smiled politely at one another. Once the VP walked away to mingle, Sebastian smiled, making the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes smile, too. "Small world, huh?"

Raizel's cheeks blushed, "Sure is." They stood awkwardly in silence. 

Sebastian nodded, "You look good...I see you've shed your black outfit...I can see your figure now." He chuckled. 

Raizel nods and giggled, "Yes, well. I'm all grown up now..you look almost exactly the same as I remember. Except your hair is longer. Looks good on you," she touched the falling strands on his forehead. 

"Thanks," he smiled and looked at her through lashes. Again, silence. "So! You're the head of your company? That's cool."

"Yes, I am. Took a lot of work but I made it. And you're the president of yours. Impressive. My dad would be thrilled to hear you turned out well for yourself."

"Yeah, well. It's easy when you have family already in the business." 

Long awkward pause.

Sebastian sighed, looking like he didn't want to part, "Well...I, uh, best be schmoozing with the clients, I guess." 

Raizel snapping her out of her nostalgia, "Oh, sure, yes, me, too, actually." 

Sebastian reluctantly stepped back, "Maybe I'll see you around some time." 

"Maybe.." she answered as she turned and walked away.

*****

Raizel and Sebastian see more of each other as the years went by only through board meetings between the companies or at work related events. They never really speak to one another unless it is business talk or making deals. They see one another when they happen to board the same elevator but are always silent, just giving a nod with a smile. Walking passed each other in the halls, they give a friendly wave and keep on their separate ways. No one could ever tell that they once shared a heated night of desk sex all those years ago because of their blase attitude around each other. 

This Monday afternoon, Raizel stands in front of the elevator on the 34th floor of her office, pressing the down button to head to a corporate meeting on the 12th floor. Once the doors open, she sees another woman already inside and smiles politely at her. She steps inside and presses the button for 12. The elevator slowly moves downward when it stops at the 23rd floor. The doors open and the woman steps off and Sebastian enters and stands beside Raizel. They smile uncomfortably at one another as the doors close. 

Once closed, Sebastian pulls Raizel's waist into his hips and kisses her passionately. Raizel's hands reach up and cards her fingers through his brown medium length hair, pulling him down closer. A moan escapes her throat as he lifts her thigh up and wraps it around his waist, grinding his already erect dick into her center. She bites his lower lip making him curse under his breath when she sees the 12th floor is coming. She pushes him away and straightens her shirt and smoothes her pencil skirt over. Raizel clears her throat as the elevator doors open and says dignified, exiting the elevator without turning to look at him, "See you at home, Sebastian." 

"Not if I see you first, sweetheart," Sebastian fixes his blue tie. He smiles at the old man that entered the elevator, "That's my wife," he says proudly as the elevator doors close. 

***


End file.
